That '70s Scream Part II
by That70sShowLover315
Summary: It has been two years since the tragic events in Point Place, and Jackie, Eric and Hyde are trying to move on, now all attending college together in a different state. There has been a best selling book based on the murders, which has been made into a movie, called "Stab." But when two college students are murdered at the premiere, Jackie knows deep down that it is happening again.
1. Stab

It was 1980 and it was a breezy, yet nice night. It was the night of the premiere of Stab, a movie based off the murders in Point Place, Wisconsin. It was also the night of Windsor College students Thomas Macy and Maureen C. Evans' date. They were going to the premiere of the movie just to have a nice night, though Tom had to convince Maureen to see the film.

She wasn't much into horror movies, though she did like films in general, she took film class at Windsor for a while, but dropped out of it to focus more on Photography, which was her main passion.

Tom on the other hand was a big movie and big horror movie buff who majored in film class, and he couldn't wait to see this movie, mainly because it was about kids that go to their school.

The couple pulled up in a driveway behind the Marquee Theatre, it was packed. Full of moviegoers who wanted to see this true story.

Tom and Maureen didn't know the kids from the movie too well. Tom had film class with one of the kids though. A skinny kid named Eric Forman, who was one of the three main survivors of the massacre, and for that reason he was popular, but not in that kind of way, more in the way where people stare at him every time he walks the campus or the halls.

He knew the other guy too because one of his best friends at Windsor, Buddy Morgan, knows him. Though he forgot his first name, he knows his last name is Hyde, which was what most people called him so he figured he probably didn't like to be called by his first name, whatever it was.

He had no interaction with the last one, but knew her name fully, her name was Jackie Burkhart, who seemed to have gotten the most attention out of all the survivors from the media, which was why he even knew her name. He had only seen her a couple times, and 99% of those times was to see her get mauled by reporters, paparazzi and other media figures.

The couple heard the loud noises from inside the theatre. A bunch of people talking, laughing and having fun. There were many cars and many people walking into the theatre, many of them, students at the college.

"We are probably not even going to get a ticket", complained Maureen.

"Will you relax", Tom told her. "You've been complaining since I picked you up." Tom was a nice guy, also in film class but unlike his girlfriend, he was a major horror film buff.

"I just don't really want to see this movie, I don't really like scary movies", Maureen said.

"C'mon babe, please. Then we can see whatever movie you want", Tom promised but noticed his girlfriend wasn't really paying attention to him, she was looking in the rear view window at this jet black car.

"Has that car been following us?", Maureen asked, not taking her eyes off the car.

"What", Tom blurted out and looked behind them to see the car and then laughed.

"Babe, your just getting freaked out, let's just go and watch the movie, have a fun time. You need this, your always studying", Tom said before finally getting out of the car.

After a few seconds of staring at the car, Maureen did the same and they both walked in the movie theatre.

There was a huge line of excited and hyper people, maybe they didn't know it was based on a true story, but they were excited and the staff off the movie theatre handed out ghostface masks and fake glow in the dark knives.

The usher handed Maureen and Tom two Ghostface masks and two Ghostface knives, and smiled at them both. "Enjoy your movie", she told them.

"This makes me sick", Maureen complained, looking and scoping out the mask that the usher handed her, as her and Tom walked towards the theatre door. "Don't these people know this is a true story, and they are treating it like some joke."

Tom shrugged, "Yeah well, this is big. A lot of people are saying that it could be the biggest movie of the year."

"Yeah, and this only happened two years ago, why exploit it on film. It's not right."

"Yeah, maybe your right."

"And the Blue Lagoon is playing across the street and that's a nice movie, not this."

Tom stopped in his tracks and sighed. Maureen looked at him, confused. "Fine, we could see something else if you want."

Maureen eyed him but then smiled, and put a hand on his shoulder. "We are already here Tom, we might as well just see it."

Tom looked up at her and smiled, "Then lets go!"

The small theatre is packed to capacity. Tom and Maureen enter, moving down the aisle searching for two seats. A young girl screams, whizzing by them as a ghost masked guy chases after her. The crowd laughs. Everyone is having fun. Maureen and Tom find aisle seats down towards the screen just as the lights dim. People fake scream in terror. A very lively crowd.

ON SCREEN: Credits roll as the movie begins. The studio logo appears followed by… A WOODY ALLEN FILM.

Maureen turns to find a ghost mask in her face. Tom has slipped it on. He starts getting in her face with the mask on but she doesn't looked amused.

"Oh hell no, take it off."

"But.."

"Now!"

He groans behind the mask and takes it off revealing a disappointed face. He puts the mask on his lap and him and Maureen start staring at the screen.

On screen there is more credits.

Then it says in big letters:

BASED ON THE BOOK "THE POINT PLACE MURDERS" BY SUZY SIMPSON.

The couple were confused for a second but then remembered that she was one of the police officers who worked the case back in Point Place. Maureen heard somewhere that she got in a severe car accident the night of the party where the end of the murders took place. Apparently she survived to write this book.

They both supposed that Eric, Hyde, Jackie, Buddy, and Mitch moved to Windsor college together. Every time Tom did actually see the Eric Forman guy, he was usually talking to Buddy, which seemed weird to him, figuring he would talk to Hyde and Jackie since the three of them were at the core of the murders. Maybe they grew apart he supposed… The murders of your friends can do that.

Maureen looks behind her, toward the rest of the audience. A sea of white ghost faces fill the theatre. The publicity masks actually glow in the dark. A chilling sight that leaves her extremely spooked.

Back on screen:

The movie begins. A house in the middle of nowhere. Lights burn from within. Inside the house, a young girl, Pam Macy, is apparently the name, is taking a shower. The water cascades over her nubile body. Suddenly, a figure is glimpsed through the curtain. It's all very psycho

On the screen a man's voice calls the girls name. "Pam! Im going to wait in the bedroom okay?"

"Okay, Casey, meet you in there", Pam yells from the shower.

'At least its accurate' Maureen thought in her head, knowing the names of all the victims in the murders.

The phone rings. The young girl pulls the shower curtain aside to reveal a robe hung on a hook. She grabs it, running from the bathroom, into the living room, grabbing the phone.

"Hello?" Pam asked, pulling her wet hair back.

A menacing voice responds, "Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"You tell me?" The voice said and the facial expression on "Pam's" face turns to confusion, but the acting wasnt very convincing so far.

In the theatre, Maureen is not having a good time, she's already spooked. "I hate this shit."

On screen the phone rang again, and the girl name Pam picks it up again.

"Why did you hang up on me?" The voice asked.

Pam's eyes squint in confusion, "Who is this?"

In the theatre, Maureen shifts in her seat. "Why doesnt she just hang up the phone and call the police? Stupid...

"Shushh!" Tom exclaimed again.

"I'm gonna get popcorn, I need some money", Maureen said, turning towards Tom, who scoffs at her.

"You got money."

"I got _my _money, I asked for _your_ money..."

Tom rolled his eyes and smacked his lips as he reached into his jacket pocket and got out a couple bills for Maureen, who snatched it away from him. "Thank you..." She told him, and got up and moved up through the aisle.

Maureen emerges from the theatre and into the small lobby. It is well lit and packed, mostly with people either getting popcorn, snacks, soda or people playing the acrade, probably too scared to see the film.

She waited in the small line for only a couple seconds before she went up.

"Hi, can I get a small popcorn with extra butter and a small diet pepsi?" Maureen asked nicely.

The man behind the counter smiled at her, "You got it." He responded and went to get her order, and behind Maureen, two perky and loud girls stood behind her.

"I got so scared", one of the girls laughed.

"You chicken shit, its just a movie", the other girl responded.

"No, it really happened, all these kids got killed two years ago in Wisconsin."

The man behind the counter handed her the order and Maureen left the line and walked towards the door to the Stab movie.

Alone, Maureen move for the stairs when a figure emerges from the shadows. A ghost masked shape appearing behind her... lunging for her, grabbing her, spinning her around. She screams madly as the Ghost starts laughing. The mask comes off. It's Tom.

Maureen sended him a a menacing glare and swatted him right on the arm, "You ass!"

Tom couldnt help but contiue laughing, clutching his chest in laughter. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry but I had to. It was too easy.:

"You are so not funny"

Tom takes her in his arms, "Come on, baby. Lighten up a little, will ya?"

"I get scared really easy, okay."

"You gotta go with it. Scary movies are great foreplay", he joked. He's sincere. He leans down and plants a kiss on her. She caves, kissing him back. Sweet and sensual. "Alright, I gotta whizz, I'll meet you in the theater ok?"

Maureen nodded while Tom smiled and walked off.

Maureen walks back into the theate where onscreen in Stab, Pam runs for her life. While, Maureen sits down and puts her jacket on, Tom enters the restroom.

He stands patiently as two men dressed in Ghostface costumes are using the urinals. Tom decides to use one of the stalls. He bangs on the first one to realize it's occupied.

"Sorry", he says to whoever was behind the door. Tom sees that the second stall is closed too and he knocks on it see if it is unoccupied, which it ends up being and decides to use it. He unbuckles his pants and is about to go. Suddenly, he hears a strange noise coming from the first stall and decides to listen in as he laughs since it seems to be a couple in the stall.

"No, I didnt mean to, I swear..." The voice from the stall said, Tom put a hand over his mouth to stop laughing. He put his ear up to the bathroom stall wall to listen more closely.

"Ok I'll tell you why I did it mommy. Listen mommy...listen mommy..."

Suddenly, a thrust of a knife from the next stall, goes through the wall, stabbing Tom severly in the head as blood comes from his mouth. Tom shakes, trying to pull his head out of the knife.

After one big thrust, he finallly pulls out his head and looks at the knife. It was stuck right through the stall wall and covered with blood. His blood.

He held the wound which was right in his temple, as the blood continues to pour out of his mouth, trying to fight it.

But cant as the world seems to dim and he falls to the floor, dead.

The killer steps out of the stall to reveal he has a Ghostface costume on and hides behind the wall to wait for the two men in Ghostface costumes to leave, as they didnt hear or see a thing.

When they finally do, the killer looks at Tom's dead body, laying in a pool of blood.

Meanwhile in the theatre, the crowd cheers and jeers as the movie continues, in the movie, Pam is running away after seeing Casey Kelso's dead body.

Maureen didnt realize that she was part of the crowd of moviegoers yelling at the screen, she wouldnt admit it but she was into the movie now. The crowd is really with the movie. Some even talk to the screen. "You dumb bitch. Get out of the house." etc.

Screams and gasps come from the audience as a patio chair comes flying through a glass door in the movie making most of the girls in the theatre jump and hide their eyes on their boyfriends' shoulders.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Dont do that!" Maureen yells to the screen.

Suddenly then a man sits next to Maureen. She turns to see that it is...

Tom.

Who sits with a Ghostface mask on. The reflection from the movie bouncing against it in the darkness.

Maureen scoffs at him, "Baby give it up."

Tom doesnt respond but Maureen continues to talk.

"You came back just in time, it looks like she's about to get it. Want some popcorn?" She asked, lifting up the tub of popcorn, though Tom shakes his head.

In the movie, Pam is hiding behind a desk as the killer searches for her.

"No, see if that was me, I woulda been outta there. Why doesnt she just leave the house!?" Maureen complains.

Tom slowly turns to her, bringing his finger to his masked lips, SSSHHING her. Maureen looks at him strangely as Tom turns back towards the movie and Maureen does the same, hesitantly.

On screen, The young girl runs by a window. She looks in. Ghostface stares back as Pam runs off. But the killer crashes through the window attacking her. She fights him off, getting away, running...

In the theater, everyone is screaming. Maureen tries her best to detach herself from the movie. She eats her popcorn, but then turns her attention to Tom. "This is so tired, "she exclaims but then turns her attention to Tom again. "Hey, you...pasty face..."

Tom ignores her. She reaches over in the darkness putting her hand on his knee. She inches it up. The Ghost-masked Tom just stares ahead.

"Whatsa the matter? Can't I get your ghost?" Maureen teases a little confused by his silent behavior.

On screen, the young girl is running through the yard. Ghostface is right behind her, chasing her...she SCREAMS...

In the theater, Maureen pretends to watch the movie while her hand continues to move between Tom's legs. She stares ahead, wincing at what's about to happen to the girl on screen. She doesn't notice as Tom pulls a long sharp hunting knife from inside his coat jacket.

Maureen's hand moves up Tom's jacket...something stops her. She feels something on her fingers...something wet. She pulls her hand back, the reflected movie illuminating bloody fingers.

Mauren stares at her hand...

On screen, Ghostface advances on the young girl, grabbing her, pulling her to him, raising high a long, hunting knife. The young girl is helpless...

In the theater, Maureen looks at Tom, confused...as if seeing for the first time...IT'S NOT TOM. She pulls away when, the Ghost-masked Figure grabs her with one hand, the other one clutching the hunting knife.

Maureen sees it, her mouth billowing forth a loud scream, that is matched by the entire audience as they scream at the screen.

On screen, Pam is stabbed in the heart.

In the theater, Maureen is helpless. The knife comes fast and furious, striking her in the stomach. She falls forward, into the aisle as...

On screen, Pam, clutching her bloody chest...drags herself, crawling across wet grass...the killer behind her...raising his knife again.

In the theater, popcorn flies as Maureen falls forward, into the aisle, clutching her bloody stomach. She's speechless, unable to scream. She holds her bloody hand out for all to see, begging for help. She stumbles down the aisle. Someone yells "Sit down." Maureen turns to several people who begin to react. She turns behind her to see the Ghost Face coming at her again...knife raised.

On screen, Pam is slashed again.

In the theater, the knife slices into Maureen again...then again. The theatre audience is starting to take note as the killer keeps slashing at her repeatedly with the knife. A horrifying, sickening sight.

Maureen stumbles forward, her bloody body moving down to the front of the theater. Suddenly, the entire audience begins...

Applaud and cheer.

Maureen, swaying from side to side, turns to the crowd and emits a horrendous blood curling scream as...

On screen, Pam lets out an enormous ear screeching scream that mirrors Maureen's as the killer attacks one last time, stabbing her, silencing her forever.

Maureen walks in the aisle, the killer comes behind her and begins stabbing her six more times as Maureen walks up to the screen.

The audience cheers in delight. Maureen flails her arms in the arm and looks around, screaming.

The audience start to quiet down staring at her, taking of their Ghostface masks, their grins fading. Maureen falls back against the movie screen...very much dead. Her arms flail across the screen...smearing blood over the wide screen image of the Ghost Mask.

The killer.


	2. A New Life

It was one day after the murders of Maureen and Tom.

It was nearly 8 in the morning and all the Windsor college students were hanging out on campus waiting for classes to start. It was a popular college. Students were all over talking about different things. The 80s was in and some new trends were kicking in, such as boom boxes and some weird hairstyles.

On one side of the campus there is typical college dorm room. Industrial strength furniture. There's two of everything.

It's the girls dorm, alot of pink things, posters and pictures on the wall.

A ringing phone stirs a young girl in bed, asleep under a mound of blankets and pillows. The girl starts to rise as the phone is answered.

The girl rolls out of bed, her hair falls away to reveal her face, its Jackie Burkhart.

Two years older has brought a maturity to this beautiful young woman. Her face possesses a survivor's edge. Stronger and more determined, she appears to have weathered the storm.

"I got it", Jackie called to her roommate, half asleep crawling to the phone before picking it.

"Go ahead", her roomate said.

"Hello...Helloo?" Jackie says to the other line though there is silence.

"Hello Sidney..."

A voice spits out of the phone. Deep and haunting, the same voice as the killer.

Though Jackie doesnt flinch, "Yes?"

"What's your favorite scary movie?"

"Who is this?" Jackie asked the voice.

"You tell me..."

Jackie smirked a bit, "Well Mitch, when you are trying to do a prank call, dont tell my friend you are going to do it."

"Shit!" Mitch yells on the other line, the voice changer clicking off.

"Hot flash Mitch, prank calls are criminal offense prosecuted under penal code 653M..."

"Shit!"

Then the phone goes dead, and Jackie sighs, "I hope you enjoyed the movie..." She says before putting the phone back on the reciever, then turns to her roomate.

"Time to change numbers again?" The young woman named Angie asked. Hyde's sister. Jackie remembered how she was in Point Place, antisocial, and bitchy. She has changed much since then. Her and Jackie have became best friends since and Angie has become alot more social and charasmatic since, she is even in a sorority, though she is taking a business mamagement class, because she wants to do something better than just own a chain of record stores, she wants to be a successful business executive, or something like that, but according to her, it doesnt mean you can have some fun in the middle, such as being a pledge.

"Nah...I think it'll die off. It's opening weekend. Let's see how it goes." Jackie got up from her bed and grabs her robe as Angie channel surfs. Various morning news programs are on their small TV. Snippets are heard.

"Get your ass in gear, you're late! Don't forget about the Acid Rain Mixer tonight at Delta Lambda's tonight", Angie reminds, making Jackie groan.

"Yeah Angie, I dont think I can make it."

Angie scoffed, "C'mon Jackie, you used to be into all the popularity stuff in high school."

"Yeah, well high school and college are two different things", Jackie told her as they walked out into the hallway of the dorm where girls are walking around talking, but an unusual amount are crowded around the TV in the center of the dorm.

Then a fellow sorority girl came up to them, looking very nervous. "Check out the news!" She tells them with a hand over her chest and then runs off.

Angie and Jackie go back in their dorm rooms and turn on the TV, the channel is already on the news.

On the tv, is an older man, holding a microphone, staring at the camera, in front of what looks like a theater. There are police officers there and a long strand of yellow tape, blocking the entrance in the building. The reporter's face looks sullen, whatever was going on, it wasnt good.

"Last night at a sneak preview showing of the movie STAB. Authorities won't release anything, except for that the two victims, Maureen Evans and Phil Stevens were both Windsor seniors", spoke the man, and the camera zoomed out evealing the whole movie theater, with a big knife prop, sticking out of the top of the theater, as part of a promotional tool for the movie.

Angie's and Jackie's faces dropped, as they listened but quickly Angie's turned back to normal and turned towards Jackie. "Jackie, dont even get yourself worked up okay, its not a big deal, it doesnt have anything to do with you", she told her, hoping Jackie wouldnt freak out over this, a part of Angie thought it was almost too coincidential, but she cant mention that in front of Jackie. She was her friend, and she didnt like to see her upset, even if she had every right to be.

"You know what classes Steven or Eric are in?" Jackie asked, ignoring what Angie said, eyes still locked on the screen.

Angie groaned, "Eric is in film, and Steven is in personal finance."

"Film is closer right?"

She nodded.

Jackie nodded, "Okay, I gotta see him."

Minutes later, Jackie is all dressed and freshened up. She is walking towards the exit building of the dorm, while everyone stares as if she cant notice it. People stare sometimes anyway, but now with that whole double murder thing, it was gonna be a frenzy of 'Thats her' looks.

She steps outside of her dorm. The morning sun shines down as Jackie breathes in, taking in the day. It was a nice day out, sunny, maybe mid 60s in degrees, but too bad she couldnt enjoy it.

When she walks down the steps she looks at her side of the campus. Its a pretty big school, some people are outside hanging out on the grass, some are in class. She wants to enjoy it, this whole college experience but always finds herself on edge.

Maybe Angie was right, maybe she should join the sorority, how bad can it be?

When the first happy thought of the day comes, it is discontinued as she is mauled by reporters and TV cameramen. Microphones are shoved in her face as she is seiged upon by journalists and TV cameras.

She starts to panic.

"Jackie did you know the victims!?" Asked one of the reporters.

"Jackie, do you feel responsible for the murders!?" Asked another reporter. "Do you think there will be more?"

Jackie is mortified. She pushes and shoves but there is no escape. The questions come at her like lightning. She sees a whole in the crowd and goes for it as a reporter, a flashy woman, all hair and teeth, thick sunglasses, moves in her way. "Did you kill them last night, Jackie? Has it gotten to you? Have you finally snapped?"

Jackie's eyes flare. Her fist starts to clench when, like lightning, she swings, connecting with the flashy woman's face. She drops.

The reporters gasped and Jackie aggresively pushes all of them aside and finally gets through them as the reporters and TV cameramen crowd over the flashy woman, who is still on the ground, dizzy.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You could say what happened in that theater is a direct result of the movie itself..." The young professor said. He was the teacher of film theory in Winsdor. He was a young, clean cut, and nice teacher, and got along with the students really well.

"That is so moral majority, you can blame real life violence on entertainment", the woman name Brooke said. Yes, this was Brooke Rockwell. She is also a Winsdor senior like Maureen and Tom and has been taking film theory since she started college. She is still as beautiful as ever.

A majority of the class scoffed at Brooke's statment.

"Wait a minute, yes you can!" One of the students called out, his name was Ray.

"Yeah, hello? The guy was wearing a Ghostmask, just like in the movie, it's directly responsible," Ray's friend Peter said.

"No it's not! Movies are not responsible for our actions", Brooke countered.

"It's a classic case of life, imitating art, imitating life", The young man name Buddy Morgan said, after the murders in Point Place, he moved to Winsdor along with Jackie, Hyde, Eric and Angie. Mitch came too but nobody really wanted him to. Buddy and Eric have gotten closer as friends since.

One of the girls in the back groaned. "Its not about art, I had biology with that girl, this is reality."

"Thank you, I agree with you", the young man name Eric Forman countered. Like Jackie, two years have aged him, but he is still the awkardly handsome, scrawny and dorky teen from Point Place. "Let me tell you about reality Buddy. Life is life...it doesnt imitate anything."

"Oh come on Eric with all due respect, the killer obvious patterned himself after two serial killers who were immortalized on film", Buddy said.

"So, you're saying that someone is trying to make a real life sequel?" The professor suggested.

"STAB 2? Why would anyone want to do that? Sequels suck!" Eric shot back, recieving a mixed reaction from the class, some nodding, some scoffing.

"Thats bullshit generlization, many sequels have surpassed the original", Buddy countered.

"Oh yeah?"

"Name one", Brooke defended, Eric and Buddy looked at her, a smile forming.

"From Russia With Love", the other student stated. "Far better than the first Bond film.

"Yeah well theres no accountant for taste", Brooke remarked back.

Eric smiled at broke, "Thank you, Dr. No rules. Name another?"

"Grease!", Ray said, and the whole class stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"Grease isnt a sequel to anything", Buddy informed.

Ray scoffed, "Untrue, it is a sequel to Saturday Night Fever."

The whole class started laughing, but Ray looked around, obviously not understanding what was so hilarious to the class. "Whats so funny?"

"Greae isnt a sequel you idiot. Just becaue John Travolta is in both movies doesnt mean they are related", Brooke laughed out.

"So why is he always dancin' then...?"

The class continued to laugh, and as it calmed down, Buddy waved his hand to the class. "Oh I got it by the way, I got it...The Godfather Part II..."

The class looked around at each other, mostly at Eric and Brooke because they were mostly the ones arguing with Buddy, but most of the class nodded in agreement.

Class agrees while Eric does a Marlon Brando impression that makes the class laugh. Suddenly, Jackie shows up and her presence is immediately known to him.

As the class starts packing up for the end of class, Eric gets up and walks towards Jackie, but a girl calls for him in the back. "So, Mr. Originality, what would you make different?"

Eric looks at Jackie, and then looks back at the girl, "I'd let the geek get the girl."

Eric and Jackie walked out of the class building and out to the sunny campus where many students were hanging out.

"Over 300 people watched and nobody did anything", Jackie told him as they continued to walk.

"Why?" He asked, sounding uninterested.

"They thought it was a publicity stunt for Christ sake."

Eric scoffed at her, "And? What does it got to do with us princess?"

"Eric! A guy in a Ghostmask hacked up two people in a movie theater telling our life story."

"Coincidence?"

"Its starting again, and you know it. You are in extreme denial."

"And you should be too, this has nothing to do with us."

Jackie grabbed Eric's arm, pulling him back, making him stop in his tracks and he was met with a glare from Jackie. "You know what happened in Point Place Eric, you can't ignore it."

Eric sighed, "I know Jackie. sorry but I dont wanna remember those times again. Can't we just enjoy our life right now? Start dating again, be happy."

Jackie scoffed, "Date? Yeah right. Cant even talk to a guy around here without recieving a 'Thats her' look."

"Then maybe your looking in the wrong direction."

Jackie looked up at him and smirked, "Eric please, it would never work."

Eric shrugged, "It might. At least you know with me you wont be getting any 'Thats her looks."

Jackie playfully smacked Eric's arm. Suddenly hands appeared on both Eric and Jackie's shoulders, they turned around to see Steven Hyde with his hand on both their shoulders. "Hey guys."

"Hey man", Eric greeted.

"Hey Steven", Jackie greeted her former boyfriend.

"Havent seen you in a couple weeks man, whats been going on", Eric asked.

Hyde shrugged as they continued to walk through the gigantic campus, "You know. Hangin out, partyin, same old, same old. So anyway you guys hear the news?"

"How wouldn't we, its everywhere, news vans and reporters are already coming, it's gonna be a media circus today", Jackie remarked.

"Yeah its gonna be crazy, you think its happening again.

"Yeah, "No." Were the answers from Eric and Jackie.

Jackie glared over at Eric, "No? C'mon Eric, this is far past a coincidence."

"Not to me, maybe if another body bag shows up around here then I'll be convinced."

Jackie and Hyde both looked over at Eric and punched him in the arm, making Eric yell out in pain and rubbing his arm.

Suddenly, Buddy, Angie, and Brooke showed up from behind them.

"Guys, I guess theres gonna be some news report over there. We were gonna go check it out, you wanna come?" Buddy asked.

"Yeah c'mon, lets just go to the side so the reporters cant see you guys", Angie told them and Brooke nodded.

Eric, Jackie and Hyde looked at each other, Hyde and Eric shrugged and nodded and looked at Jackie, who sighed and then nodded.

"Okay cool, lets go", Buddy said and the "new" gang was off.


	3. The Media Circus

The place is a circus. The front steps of the student center have been roped off to form a platform. A podium and mike have been placed center. Crowds have gathered for the press conference that is being held by the university. Reporters and cameras have been roped off to the side. On stage, Dean Fisher, a sharp looking woman in her forties is talking to spectators.

She is reading from a prepared statement "..and we feel this unfortunate isolated tragedy in no way reflects upon our fine school and we should trust that the authorities and FBI are acting quickly to bring us answers..."

Beside her stand uniformed cops, the local sheriff, FBI agents. She continues on...

On the lawn, students and concerned faculty stand. Among them are Jackie, Eric, Hyde, Angie, Buddy, and Brooke.

On stage, the local sheriff is fielding questions. "No, we have no evidence of a serial killer. We think the killer acted deliberately and not at random..."

"Whoa guys look, its Suzy Simpson... Have you guys actually met her?" Buddy asked as they all looked over to the conference.

Eric, Jackie and Hyde shook their heads.

"Only seen her once...and that one time was when she nearly ran me over with her police car...sweet lady", Eric remarked sarcastically.

"Relax Forman, she was probably just scared", Hyde told him.

"I dont care. Whoever heard of a police officer abandoning people for help...that bitch."

Hyde scoffed, not bothering to reply back.

A shorter woman with some outgoing hair walks up to Suzy.

"Hello, Ms. Simpson. Answer a few questions?"

Suzy nods. "Fair enough."

"What are you doing here? I thought you had retired from the police force?"

The woman has immediately put Suzy on the defensive. Two other reporters have taken notice. Suddenly, cameras are on Suzy.

"Well, I now have a job in field operating and as you know I'm dear to the subject matter."

"And much richer as a result."

Suzy stares at her, eyeing her closely. "Do I know you? You look familiar."

"I attented one of your book signings. By the way, I really, really loved your book. I couldn't put it down, it was just so great."

Suzy smiled in response. "Thank you so much, I never got your name?"

The lady looked stumbled for a bit after that question, but then her wide grin appeared again, "Bernice Sigurdson."

And in seconds the vultures are upon her as Suzy Simpson is beseiged by reporters, and she was actually having what seemed like a rather nice conversation with a reporter, which is rare.

The questions spew forth. "Why are you here?" "Is this the work of a copycat killer?" "Have you talked to ackie?" etc.

"Guys, you're missing the show", Suzy answers smoothly.

And with that she wanders off into the crowd.

From across the way, two gorgeous sorority type girls, Lois and Murphy stand with their fraternity jock boyfriends. All looks and attitude. Their eyes are on Jackie as they huddle in a conspiratory stance. Jackie remembers one of them from cheerleading camp.

"They question you yet Jackie?" Angie asked.

"This has nothing to do with me, Angie. There's an estimated 270 serial killers currently active in the US at any given time. I can't control that."

"Yeah lets get off this subject, who's hungry?" Buddy asked.

"I have rehearsal", Jackie replied back.

"I have to watch rehearsal", Eric remarked dully, getting more used to how Jackie makes him watch her rehearsals.

"I gotta hit the library. Anatomy. Some of us have real majors. You gonna be okay, Jackie?" Brooke asked her.

Jackie shrugged, "It's whatever Brooke." But she turns to her and smiled. "But thanks."

Brooke smiles back and heading out as the two sorority girls, Lois and Murphy saunter over.

"Hello, sister Lois. Sister Murphy", Angie greets with a grin.

"Hello, pledge. Hi Jackie!" Lois replied back.

"Hey", Jackie greets uninterested.

"This must be hell for you", Murphy says to Jackie, in a valley girl type fashion.

"I manage..."

"It must be weird isn't it. To think that this fest is all about you!"

Eric, Hyde and Buddy roll their eyes in the back, trying to hold in smirks. These girls were even more high school-ish than they had heard. It's like they didnt even leave High school, becuase its the same. To be popularity you have to look and act like these girls. In high school, Jackie probably would've already been the ring leader of this whole thing, but ever since the stuff the Point Place happened she hasn't been into clubs like she used to be. Just film.

"So Jackie, are you coming to our little martini mixer tonight?" Murphy asked, both of the girls and thier jock boyfriends grinning in a too happily-ish way.

Jackie, shifts uneasily. "I don't know, I think..."

"We'll be there", Angie said, cutting her off, making Jackie glare over at her though Angie is still smiling at the sororiety girls,

"Oh good, cause Jackie, we have our eyes on you. The Delta Lambdas are very sensitive to your plight and if you need anything just call. Bye!"

The girls and their boyfriends walk off in a flamboyant manner as the gang watches them.

"The Delta Lambdas are the biggest bunch of fuckin..."

"Hey! I'm pledging Delta Lambda thank you very much", Angie, yells cutting her brother off.

"Hmm. Okay, it's rehearsal time. C'mon Eric", Jackie tells him.

Eric waves his hands around in fake excitment, "Yay...rehearsal. I'll see you guys later.." He tells Hyde, Buddy and Angie as him and Jackie walk off, and the three watch them leave.

"You guys realize that Eric and Jackie have been getting close lately?" Hyde asked, still not taking his eyes off Eric and Jackie walking off.

"Yeah so?"

"So...its just weird. They didnt really like each other back in Point Place."

Buddy and Angie laugh a bit and look at Hyde. "What are you jealous? It's not like you guys are dating any more", Angie tells him and she cross her arms over her chest and shruggs. "Plus...I think they are cute together."

Hyde scoffs, "C'mon I am not jealous, Angie."

Angie snickers, "Okay sure. Well anyway, I gotta go study. I'll see you guys later." She said and walked off.

"Yeah I better go too. I'm gonna be late for swimming practice",Buddy says and he starts to walk away but Hyde grabs him arm, stopping him. He looks over to him. "What?"

"Hey Buddy man. Just hypothetically speaking, if you had to choose between...me and Eric, who would it be?"

"Eric."

"What!? Why."

Buddy shrugged, "I dont know...he's cute...and nice."

Hyde sighed, "What and I'm not?!..." He stopped, realizing what he was arguing about. " You know what, I probably shouldn't of asked the person who has had a crush on him since the 11th grade though, so my fault."

Buddy rolls his eyes and walks off leaving Hyde with his thoughts.

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxX


	4. The Return

A couple hours after the new gang split it, and went to their different classes. They all met up at a popular side of the campus where most students hung out. The media circus didnt slow down a bit.

Eric and Jackie were the first ones done, her rehearsel for the drama she was in didnt take as long as expected. So they walked back to the grassy area together, sun still shining brightly. More students were outside than usual, probably hoping to be on TV. To Eric and Jackie, that was the last thing they wanted. But Jackie herself supposed that if all that craziness in Point Place didnt happen, she would be the first one trying to be on those cameras and the first one to be escorted out of the view. The thought of it made her chuckle, how she used to be so self centered, but it was a part of her that she missed. That part of her made her outgoing and social, and its not like she doesnt talk to anyone, but even she knows the quiet demanor that she has now. And she cant do anything to stop it.

Maybe Angie is right, maybe a party could for her some good. With the events that just happened, she surley wasnt going to be alone. But she couldnt help think about what happened last time when she went to a party.

They saw Buddy and Brooke there from a distance, Buddy looked like he was smoking a cigarette and Brooke was reading from some chemistry book, but it looked like they exchanged some words.

"Hey guys", Eric greeted as him and Jackie both sat down on the carpeted grass. Buddy and Brooke were sitting on the tall brick curve, where over it was more grassy plain and then a dormitory.

"Hey. How was rehearsal?" Brooke asked Jackie, looking up from her book.

She shrugged, "It was okay. We didnt really cover much."

"It was boring", Eric replied.

Jackie scoffed at him and stood up, looking over the tall brick curve to where all the news vans and reporters were. "This is crazy."

"This is huge", Buddy said, looking in the same direction. They saw interviews being conducted, live news reports.

"Look its Simpson again", Eric said, appearing from behind her, pointing to her. She was hard to find through all the students and reporters, and police officers in the crowd but Jackie eventually saw her. It was kind of hard because she dyed her hair brown, but with red streaks. "Star of the Suzy Simpson press conference. Author of the press conference starring Suzy Simpson. Soon to be a major motion picture starring Suzy Simpson", he joked.

Buddy and Brooke let out a laugh but Jackie looked like as if she wasnt amused, still eyeing from a distance, Suzy was giving some student an interview.

"Be kind she saved our lives", Jackie said, eyes still not off her.

Eric scoffed, "Maybe yours. All she did was nearly kill me." Eric then took out a pack of cigarettes and took one out and but the butt of it in his mouth. He took out a lighter and was about to light it before Jackie snatched the cigarette out of his mouth. "Jackie what the hell?"

"I thought you quit", she remarked, glaring at him.

Eric shrugged, "I'm under alot of stress." He lied, trying to use the guilt card but Jackie didnt fall for it.

Jackie groaned, "Whatever, smoke over there then." She handed him back the cigarette and Eric did as he was told and started walking to the other side of the campus.

Buddy stood up, "Eric wait up, I'll have a smoke with you." He yelled and ran over to him.

"Filthy habit", Brooke remarked. Jackie nodded in agreement before sitting down next to her.

There was a moment of awkward silence as Jackie still eyed Suzy who was talking to a short flashy reporter, though Suzy looked rather annoyed. The large crowd of students, reporters and police officers were starting to disband.

Brooke looked up to Jackie awkwardly. "So, uh, whats up with you and Eric?"

Jackie looked over to her with a confused look on her face, "What?" She asked with a small smirk.

Brooke shrugged, a smirk on her face as well, "Well, me and Buddy were just talking and I guess Hyde went up to him and asked about you two.."

Jackie turned to her, "Really?"

Brooke nodded, "He's kinda right", she said with a smile. "I think its kinda cute, but its weird I just dont remember you two being the best of friends back in Point Place."

Jackie did a small laugh and looked down, "Yeah...I dont know I guess we just got closer but me and Steven just drifted apart, its not exactly what I expected but...thats what happens."

"You still love Steven huh?"

Jackie shrugged, still not looking at Brooke, just looking down as if she was uncomfortable, "I guess I'll always love him...but people move on. And Eric is cute and all...and I know he likes me but..." Jackie looked up and her eye caught something in the distance.

Across the grassy plain she saw a figure, standing, looking around. There were many students walking and sitting down near the figure but she still knew she recognized him. He walked with a limp and she knew she couldnt be seeing him right now. It couldnt be possble.

It had to be in her head... Maybe she was just seeing things, she couldnt figure out if she was going insanse or not as she stared at the figure.

"Jackie what is it?" Brooke asked, trying to see what she was staring at.

"Oh my god.." She mumbled before immediately getting up and running over to the figure. Brooke watched her confused.

Jackie could've just mistaken this figure she thought me knew for just some college student, hell the figure could just be a figment of imagination, but somehow for some reason she was sure this was him.

She ran and as she got closer to the figure she was starting to doubt herself but she continued to run to the figure, who didnt yet see her.

Just then, the figure turned toward her and stared, she saw a smile form on the figures face. It had to be..

"Jackie!" The man yelled as he started to run towards Jackie.

"Fez!?" Jackie yelled as the tears started to shoot down her face, though a wide grin formed as well, and it grew even more when they were in each others' arms.

The two gripped each other in the tightest hugs they could ever give. Students could've been staring at them oddly but they didnt care. Though Jackie didnt understand, she wasnt worried about that at this second as she gripped in, tears flowing down her face.

Minutes later, the two sat in a gazebo in the middle of campus. Fez was telling everything about how he is still alive and even though Jackie was sitting across from him, listening to him, staring at him, she still couldnt process what was happening. This could be one terrifying nightmare that was about to end horribly.

"After he stabbed me, I just got knocked out, I woke up in the hospital, and my host parents told me I was in a coma for almost two months. I found out I have a severed nerve. They were so scared that after I was well enough to get out of the hospital, they took me and we moved far away, across the whole damn country...I hated it...I wanted to come back sooner, I did, but I was scared. So I wanted to find out what I could. I found out where you were going and I had to see you guys."

Jackie sniffled, she couldnt stop crying despite being the happiest shes ever been in years, it was mostly the shock. "You know who they were right."

He nodded slowly, his face showing sadness and devestation. "Kelso and Laurie."

"So what made you decide to come back?"

"I was worried about you. I heard what happened and I was on the first flight...well, it wasnt really a flight, more like I took my host' parents car and drove here."

Jackie couldnt help but laugh, boy how she missed him and his goofy sense of humour. She missed it so much.

"Things were going fine until now. But uh, theatre is going great. I got my first starring role and we open in two days." She told him, with a smile, a smile Fez missed so much, a smile that was still so captivating, and a small that he happily gave back.

"That is great!"

"Yeah Im loving it."

"Jackie, you know I'm not the smartest guy in the world but...Look Jackie, if there is some freaked out psycho trying to follow in Laurie's footsteps, you probably already know him... or her... or them. They're probably already in your life."

"You don't think I know that Fez? What am I supposed to do, crawl under a rock?"

Fez shook his head, "No...but dont worry...I'm gonna stick around."

Jackie snickered, "Oh thanks, I feel so much safer..."

Fez smiled back, "Maybe if we talk to the police so you can be safe...

Fez looked at her, she looked so drain out from those events in Point Place, he missed the old Jackie, the happy, talkative, pompous yet good hearted girl. He felt so bad for her. "We'll figure something out", he told her.

"Yeah, I'd be honored." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Alright...I'll be around."

They stood up and gripped eachother in another tight hug, and waved goodbye.

Jackie walked back over to Brooke and sat down. "Who was that guy?" Brooke asked her.

Jackie laughed a bit and shook her head, "I dont think you'd believe me if I told you." Suddenly, Eric and Buddy appeared behind them.

"Who was that?" Eric asked her, Jackie turned and smiled at him.

"Walk over to him and see..."

Eric nodded and walked across to the figure. He was gonna be in for one hell of a shock.

Meanwhile across campus, there was Suzy Simpson at a payphone. "I don't know...no one's talking. What's the studio's position? Never happen. They'd be stupid to pull the movie. With all this free press-they're gonna have huge numbers this weekend. It'll break box office records. Of course I have bumps."

Suzy's cameraman can be seen behind her, in her newsvan fussing with equipment, while Suzy continued talking on the phone about business. I need two minutes at six o'clock. I wanna do a piece on the slain kids-no sympathy shit-let's stick with the movie angle. I wanna pull a clip from that new slasher film..."

Suzy's turned to her cameraman, snapping her fingers.

"He Knows You're Alone", the cameraman named Joel answered.

"He Knows You're Alone. Yeah, find it. Don't worry, I've got it covered...I have a plan. Yeah, I'll get it. Give it a rest-I said I'll get it. Later." She said into the phone before hanging up.

"Pressure's on. You ready for this?", she asked Joel.

Joel excitingly nodded, "I'm there, man. No worries. I got ya covered. I'm so there. That's why I'm here-because I'm there.

Joel holds up his camera-stoked.

Back to Jackie, the whole new gang, Brooke, Buddy, and Angie are all there with Jackie while Eric and Hyde were checking up with Fez. Jackie could've sworn she saw Hyde's eyes get watery when she told him Fez was there, first he didnt believe her, as any sane person would.

The new gang were all talking and rather enjoying themselves. Brooke, Buddy, and Angie hoped to talk to Fez at the sorority party tonight.

Jackie felt someone tap her shoulder, she turned around to see Suzy with her cameraman and a bunch of other reporters behind her.

"Hello Jackie", Suzy greets, smiling warmly at her, though Jackie didnt smile back. It wasnt that she didnt smile back on purpose, she was caught off guard, and seeing all these reporters gave her a bad feeling. She didnt like the press..

"Hi...Suzy...what's going on?" She asked her as her friends and almost half the campus were watching what was going on. This is what people were waiting for...

Jackie and Suzy face to face.

"Well, I was hoping I could get a few words from you.." She told Jackie and she held the microphone to her mouth and the camera was on her. "Here we are at Windsor College with Jackie Burkhart..."

"What the hell are you doing?" She angrily asked Suzy who insantly stopped talking to the camera and turned to Jackie.

"We want to know what you think.." She answered. Jackie could almost sense everybody staring at her.

She glared at Suzy, "You bitch!" She shouted and was about to go in and knock Suzy down but luckily Buddy gently held her shoulders trying to calm her down as Brooke and Angie did the same. And the four were about to leave..

"Oh Jackie, share with us please!" Suzy called out.

And almost like lighting...BAM! Jackie slaps Suzy across the face so hard that she went down but was caught by Joel.

"I'll share with you!" Jackie yells and charges toward Suzy but fortunately for Suzy, Hyde showed up and held her back. "Okay, okay, okay...lets get out here", said Hyde, holding her back and slowly started walking away with her with his arm around her shoulder, trying to calm her down as Buddy, Angie, and Brooke followed them looking at the still downed Suzy who was in shock. Normally Hyde would love to see a catfight, but given the circumstances, she's been through enough.

Though while the whole were walking away, Angie stopped and looked at the cameraman with a big grin, "Did you get that on film?"

_"Yes I got that on film_", Joel the cameraman answers mocking Angie as she caught up with her friends.

Suzy walks off with her cameraman, leaving behind the laughing crowd of students who saw the whole thing.

Suzy walked off though Joel straggled. Suzy looked up and saw Fez, her eyes nearly bulged out.

"Oh my god Fez...I thought you were..."

"Can't you just leave her alone? Hasn't she been through enough?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"I was just doing my job, Fez."

Fez looked at her, he remembered the huge crush he had on her...even though he still did. She thought she was beautiful on the outside, but it was on the inside that made her ugly. Usually he doesnt care about girls' personality, he just wanted some action. But after what just happened with her and Jackie would try to control himself, which he found very hard to do. "No matter who gets hurt in the process." He said and started walking but she started to walk with him.

"Hey! Who got punched here? Me!"

"Well, I dont condone violence but maybe you deserved it. Page 32, "Fez filled the room with his Latka Gravas presence."

Suzy smirked at him, "I see you read my..book"

"Well, yes I do read Suzy.."

Suzy couldnt break her smile, he was cute when he was angry. "Come on Fez, it's just a character in a book."

Fez stopped and looked at her, trying to frown. "Page 41... "Fez oozed with stupidity."

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit?" She asked, genuienly feeling bad as they continued to walk.

"No, what I think is that your money hungry and fame seeking and forgive me for saying, mediocre writing, has a cold storage where a heart should be. No offense intended."

"Fez, I never meant to imply..."

Fez stopped and glared at her as best as he could but it came off as more goofy. "How do you know that my dimwitted stupidity isn't merely a subtle form of manipulation used to lower people's expectations thereby enhancing my ability to effectively maneuver within any given situation?" He got out, taking a big breath after that long sentence.

Suzy stared at him and broke out a smile a smile. Fez tried to glare back at her, but her cuteness to him made it hard.

"I don't what to say, except for that, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry...I misjudged you as a nice person", he told her and started to walk away as Suzy rolled her eyes at his stubborness. But then he walked back and looked at her hair, "And by the way...nice streaks..."

Suzy watched him walk off with a smile on her face, "Well!"


	5. Checking Out

A small street that dead-ends in a cul de sac. Large old homes populate it. Greek signs

adorn the place. Welcome to Sorority Row.

A huge living room. Divided sensibly in several sections. Nicely done. Et is empty except

for one girl who lies on the couch watching television. This is Brooke, who unfourtnately couldnt go to the party with the gang tonight. She channel surfs while talking on the phone.

"No, they broke up again. Bailey won't stop drinking and Sarah can't take it anymore." Brooke said (on phone) to the girl talking about the soaps.

"Thought he was doing AA?" The girl she was talking on the phone with asked.

"No, he quit - the whole God thing-he has issues. The previews for next week..." She answered, then suddenly...

She heard beeps on the phone. "Hold up...someone's calling", she clicks over, "Chi Omega House?" She greeted to the new caller.

"Hello." A man's voice greeted. It was deep and alluring.

"Yes?", Brooke asked, slightly confused.

"Who is this?" The voice asked, as if he was not the one who called.

"Brooke. Who's this?"

"Someone who wants to talk to you..."

"Buddy? Where are you? Are you drinking? Hold on." She clicks back over to her friend on the other line. "Buddy's on the other line. He sounds drunk. I'll call you back?" She heard her friend groan on the phone.

"That shit. He only calls you when he's drunk. Don't go over there. He puts on this whole 'I'm gay act' but he's like half in love with you when he's drinking."

Brooke smiled, "I won't."

"Don't. Think Bailey."

"Alright, alright...I'll call you back." She clicks back over. "Okay, Buddy, you sound loaded. What's up?"

"Who's Buddy?"

Brooke got stumbed, realizing, it's not Buddy. She lets out a laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry. My bad. I thought you were someone else."

"That's okay."

"Who do you want to speak with? Nobody's here." She calmly told the voice, thinking she knew the man, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Where is everybody?"

"We're co-sponsoring the Acid Rain mixer at the Sig Ep. house tonight. Its a big party."

"Why aren't you there?"

"I'm designated driver. I have to be here in case a sister calls and needs a ride."

"That's too bad."

"Drink with your brain." That's our motto." Realizing she got caught in the conversation, she forgot that she was talking to someone she didnt know, or maybe it was someone she knew that wasnt telling her who he was, "Who are you calling for?"

The voice took a small pause, "What if I said you?"

Brooke's confusion grew as she wasnt even paying attention to the TV anymore, "What if I said goodbye?"

"Why would you wanna do that?"

"Why do you always answer a question with a question?"

The voice did a small chuckle, "I'm inquisitive."

"I'm impatient. Look, do you wanna leave a message for someone?"

Silence. No response.

"Hello? Hello? Where'd you go?" Brooke spoke impatiently in the phone but there was silence again, like he just dissapeared... And then...

"Do you wanna die tonight, Brooke?" It was almost a whisper. Simple. Direct. His voice pierced Brooke. Her eyes widen. She immedediately hung up, frightened, but then the phone rang again, and she slowly lifted the phone up and clicked, fear slowly rising in her body.

"Yes?" She answered nervously.

She gets up and moves to check the front door, making sure it's locked.

"Was it Buddy?" The voice on the other line asked, except this time, she felt relieved as it was her friend she was talking to before the mysterious man called.

"No, some creep asshole trying to scare me." She angrily told her.

"It's hell week Brooke. Chill. The movie murders have brought out the crazies. It's nothing", her friend confidently told her. Brooke almost believed her friend untl...

BUMP! A noise from upstairs. Brooke quickly spins around to the staircase.

"Shit!" Brooke yelled.

"What is it?" The girl on the phone asked.

"I heard a noise."

"Where?"

..."Upstairs."

BUMP! Something moves upstairs again. It sounds almost like footsteps.

"Shit!" She quietly shouts to herself as she moves to the staircase. She peers up it. "Hello? Hello?" Brooke yells up the stairs, hoping it was one of her sorority sisters but nobody answered.

"Kill, kill, kill, kill, hah, hah, hah, hah..."

"Stop it!" She yelled to her friend on the phone, who was trying to scare her.

The girl laughed, "I can't believe you're alone in that house." Brooke looks up the staircase again.

"I don't think I'm alone", Brooke softly whispered. Floorboards creak above her. That was the final straw, someone definitely had to be in the house. Brooke freaked. "I'm outta here."

She flies to the door, unlocking it, throwing it open. She moves out onto the front porch, a wooden porch with a bulb glowing overhead. She stands on the porch steps, looking back, through the open door, into the house. The phone starts to crackle.

"You're breaking up. Where are you?" Her friend asked.

"Outside."

"That's smart."

Brooke looks up and down the street. a young guy walks along the sidewalk. She called out to the guy, "Hey, you? HELLO!? HELL0!?"

The guy wears a headset, his head bobbing to the beat. He doesn't see her. Jackie looks up the street to a sorority house down the block. Lights burn from within. People come and go. Music was blaring. Thats where the party was, she so wished she was there. Hell, you know what shes going there.

"I'm gonna walk down to the party, forget this", Brooke told her friend, she'll be safe there with people. Brooke moved further down the porch steps. The phone began to crack severely.

The phone then began to out as her friend tried to reply, "Don't do that. Hang up...call..." was all her friend could say before there was static.

"What? I can't hear you..." Brooke tried to say, hoping her friend could still here her. The response on the other line was major static.

"Hang up...call..."

"I'm losing you," Brooke frustratingly said, the last thing she wanted to do was be alone without anyone to talk to.

"...campus security...send someone...check out...place..."

"Okay, okay. I'll call now. I'll call you back." Brooke hangs up the phone. She hits the talk button. Nothing but static. She tries again. She can't get a dial tone. She looks back to the front door. She hesitates quickly, debating, then she moves back up the porch steps.

She tries the phone again. It still won't connect. She moves back to the front porch. It connects. Major static. She dials 511.

It only rang once before massive static was audible, but there was still a voice on the other line, and Brooke vaguely heard it. "Campus Security." The rough voice answered.

"Hello, I'm calling from the Chi Omega..." Brooke began to say before she was interrupted by static and the barely audible voice.

"I'm sorry. I can't hear you. Hello?" The security voice said with too much static. Brooke eyes the open front door. She inches back to it.

"Can you hear me now?" Brooke tries.

"We...bad..connec...call back."

The phone goes dead.

"Shit!" Brooke angrily shouted as she redials, though its the same static much to her dismay.

"Hello?" The security voice answered.

Brooke groaned as the static was unbearable, but talks anyway, "I'm calling..."

"I can't hear you."

Brooke peers through the front door, into the house. It's completely empty. She steps back inside the house. The connection becomes much clearer. She sighed a relieved sigh before talking again, "I'm calling from the Chi Omega house. Someone is harassing me. Hello?"

There's no one on the line.

"Shit!" She yelled, looking down at the phone, about to redial as suddenly, a figure appears behind her. A hand grabs her. Brooke spins around, screaming bloody murder.

"Did the phone ring?" Standing before her is Dawnie, a young girl, sweet, pre- occupied she's one of the sorority sisters who live in the house. Brooke's tenson and fear filled body was suddenly relieved, she's never been so happy to see somebody.

"Jesus, you scared me... What are you doing here?" Brooke asked her, heart still beating frantically but was slowing down. Dawnie gave her a confused look.

"I live here." Dawnie said obviously and walked toward the kitchen counter, put her purse on there and started rumbling through it, Brooke quickly followed her.

"I just thought you were going to the mixer?"

"I had to change. Did anyone call?" Dawnie asked.

"Just some asshole trying to scare me."

The front door remains wide open, the phone rings. Brooke stares at it in her hand, though she doesn't answer it. Still afraid of who it could be. Her facial expressions made it obvious something was wrong with her.

"Are you okay?" Dawnie asked, looking at her worried looking friend strangely.

Brooke shakes her head though her expression didnt change, answering the phone. Rock music blares from the receiver.

"Hello?" Brooke answers, slowly and nervously though she is relieved to hear who it really was.

"We need a ride. Taxi! Taxi!" A girl's voice yelled. It was one of the sorority sistsers, obviously drunk.

"Where are you?" Brooke asked.

"We're at Grogs and need a ride to Acid Rain." The drunken girl shouted, there's laughter and music in the background.

Dawnie walked up to her, "Who is it? Is it Tina?"

"They're at Grogs", Brooke told her as Dawnie grabbed the phone, moving into the living room. She moved to a mirror and fussed with her hair.

"Tina, it's Dawnie. I'm on my way", Dawnie told the girl on the phone Brooke followed her back into the living room.

"I'll go. I don't mind. Really", Brooke said rather nervously. The last thing she wanted was to be alone. Dawnie hanged up the phone, turning to Brooke.

"Take the next one. You should set the alarm. There's a killer on the loose." Dawnie told her much to Brooke's dismay. She didnt want to argue back though.

Reflected through the mirror is the foyer. Neither see as a shrouded figure appeared through the front door. Dawnie turned back to the mirror just as the figure sweeps into the dark dining room and out of sight.

Dawnie started back for the front door. The phone rings. She grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Is Brooke there?" A voice on the other line asked Dawnie.

"Who's calling?"

"It's Buddy" The voice answered, Dawnie throwed her the phone and raced out the door.

"It's your ill-concieved friend. Seeya later. Set the alarm." She slammed the door shut behind her, leaving Brooke alone again. A second later we hear it lock. Brooke brought the phone up to her ear.

"Hello? Buddy?"

"No, it's me." It was him again, the mysterious caller, the creep who called her earlier. Brooke nearly collapsed. She's starting to lose it. When he talked this time, Brooke really started to notice how creepy the voice was. "Don't forget to set the alarm!"

Brooke hanged up, throwing the phone across the room. She moved back to the foyer where an alarm panel is positioned in the wail. She hit a couple digits and a beep is heard as she activated the alarm.

She checked the door, making sure it's locked, then she turned and moves into the dark dining room. She found the light switch and clicked it on. The room is illuminated. Two long dining tables run the length of the room. It's empty. Void of the figure.

She goes to the large, dark kitchen and moved to the fridge and opened it, She gave it the once over. The fridge light reflected against her face. She closed the refrigerator, not seeing the shadow that bounced across her back.

Brooke moved to a sliding glass door that overlooked the backyard. She checked the lock.

Then, the phone rang, making her jump. She turned to the phone that's attached to a nearby wall. It rang again. She reached for it, answering it slowly and hestantly.

"Hello?"

The closet door, behind her burst open with a Ghost masked figure lunging at Brooke with a knife to aimed to her head. She quickly turned around and screamed at Ghostface coming toward her. Though she didnt have much time. She ducked and ran toward the front door, but the killer quickly caught up and was an inch away from her. Brooke noticed how close he was and took a quick fast turn, sprinting up the stairs. Fortunately, the quick turn worked and Ghostface crashed into the table.

It didnt take long for him to recover and he sprinted up the steps after her. When the killer was up the stairs, Brooke reacted on instinct and grabbed potted plant and threw it at the killers head, the plant crashing to his head, breaking.

The killer stumbled, falling to one knee as Brooke sprinted through the long hallway that led up to the attic. She didnt have a plan, she was just trying to stay alive. If she got to the balcony she figured she'd scream for help and hopefully someone at the big party would hear her. Though fear continued to rise in her body as she didnt have a definite plan of getting out of this.

When she got to the attic stairs, she turned around to see where the killer was. She screamed in fear realizing that he was already up and after her. So very close to her. She instantly ran up the stairs screaming and he was close behnd her.

When she got to the top of the stairs, she turned and pushed a bike down the steps and it crashed hard into the stomach of Ghostface, who grunted in pain and frusteration. He aggresively lifted up the bike, threw it down the steps and continued to sprint after her.

Though as she ran, a glass door blocked her way. She tried her best to open it but it was too late as Ghostface was already behind her. He grabbed Brooke her screamed and threw her through the glass door and onto the balcony, crashing hard. The alarm suddenly goes off.

Brooke crawled and tried to get up but Ghostface lifted up the knife and shot it down in Brooke's back, she screamed in pain as he stabbed her again in the same spot. The killer then lifted up Brooke as much as he could.

"No! Please!" Brooke pleaded, screaming and kicking for her life but its no use at Ghostface threw her off the balcony. She screamed on the way down and landed with a loud thud.

Ghostface looked down and saw her laying dead on the ground in a pool in her own blood. Ghostface wiped off his bloody blade and left the site.


	6. The Party To Remember

Two doors down from Chi Omega. A big, old Gothic home serves as the Delta Zeta sorority. Music blares from inside. It sounds like a party. All of the partying students aren't aware of Brooke's death that happened only minutes earlier.

Students are scattered all over the huge Delta Zeta sorority, many in different rooms of the mansion like sorority, a lot are upstairs or in disclosed rooms in secret with their lovers in private. In the living room, the room is filled with fifteen to twenty people alone. Rock music blared as students partied, there was a keg outside that some fart boys drank right out the tap, it immediately reminded Jackie of Jake Bradley's party in Point Place, when Kelso and the other guys were doing that. It wasn't a warm memory.

Jackie and Angie had just arrived at the party, walking through the kitchen where many sorority girls and frat boys drunkenly greeted them, most of the guys were drinking beer, most of the girls were drinking martinis and wine. Jackie and Angie were going to meet Buddy, Hyde and Eric there, they knew Brooke couldn't go because of some rule that she had to pick up a drunk sorority sister who wouldn't be able to drive.

When the girls arrived, the door was wide open due to students being all over, some students were even in the front lawn, but it was mostly the basket cases and the socially awkward students who sort of invited themselves and tried to avoid the popular kids who would kick them out.

The girls walked through the packed house, "See, party life can be good. This is safe, and fun", Angie argued to a hesitant Jackie, who still was mixed on actually going to this party but only went so Angie could stop bothering her. But she knew Angie was just trying to help her out, but parties are bad memories for Jackie.

"Angie, I think your psych major is getting to your head. I'm fine", Jackie argued back, hiding her nervousness, a nervousness that she could hide well, but only few people can see through, and Angie was one of them.

"You know that's beginning to become your theme song. "I'm fine. Yeah, neurotic, insecure, and fucked up." Angie joked, grabbing an apple slice from a big bowl on the counter in the middle of the kitchen, though having to push some frat boys and sorority girls out of the way to get it.

"Jackie, you made it!" A loud, happy go lucky voice greeted, making Jackie and Angie both look towards the direction of the voice that they heard very clearly even through the loud music. They looked to see sorority sisters Lois and Murphy, the same ones they saw earlier on campus.

"Hi! No, I really mean that, hi!" Murphy happily greeted as Lois had the same too excited expression on her face.

Though Jackie and Angie looked much more awkward, Lois and Murphy were obviously a little saucy from the drinks. "Hi." Jackie awkwardly greeted and Angie reluctantly waved at the two.

"Do you girls want a drink?" Lois asked, with a big smile.

Jackie and Angie looked at each other with the same uneasy expressions on their face. These girls were tacky and they both knew it, "Yeah, but you know what, we'll get it." Angie told them and her and Jackie both immediately walked towards the backyard away from them in a hurry, leaving Lois and Murphy confused as they watched them walk off. The last thing Jackie and Angie wanted to do was talk to them. They were like the unlikeable popular girls in high school, they reminded Jackie of the girl she punched in the bathroom at Point Place High School.

Lois and Murphy looked at each other, both shrugging, not realizing why Jackie wasn't fond of them. They didn't really care about Angie, but having Jackie Burkhart in the sorority would be huge for them and the sorority, her being America's sweetheart now.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It was a half hour into the party and it was still going pretty strong. Jackie and Angie had just met up with Hyde and Buddy already but there was no sign of Eric. Music was still blaring and unfortunately for Jackie and Angie, Lois and Murphy had caught up with them and were talking their heads off.

They were walking outside to the backyard, but Lois and Murphy just followed them. You see, Sidney. "Alot of people think that sororities are all about giving blowjobs but it's not true." Lois explained and Jackie and Angie constantly exchanged annoyed looks with each other.

"No, we only promote safe, condom sex." Murphy added as the four were now in the packed backyard.

"It's really about family and tradition. Harmonica style is okay, right?" Lois asked Murphy and she gave her a big smile.

"Oh, yeah." She said with a grin that Lois had also returned. Then suddenly Eric Forman appeared behind Lois and Murphy, facing Jackie and Angie with two martinis in his hands.

"Here are your martini's", Eric greeted as Lois and Murphy both took the martinis.

Jackie smiled at him, "About time, what took you so long?" She asked, though Eric just shrugged slowly, he looked a bit tired, and then Jackie turned back to Lois and Murphy putting on her best phony grin. "Yeah, well, you guys have given me a lot to think about…thanks"

Jackie walked away to Hyde who was sitting on the porch, leaving Murphy and Lois totally clueless.

"Hey babe, wanna dance?" A male voice said behind Angie and she turned around, looking up though she saw nobody. Then she looked down and she saw Mitch, looking at her enthusiastically. He was smiling at her and she smiled back and nodded at him.

"Yeah, yeah, with that tall, broad shoulder fraternity one over there. Think you can arrange that?" She teasingly asked.

"That hurts Angie, that really hurts…"

Angie snickered, rolling her eyes and walked towards Jackie who was laughing at Mitch's attempt to pick up Angie.

Buddy was then talking to this guy with a martini in one hand and Eric did the same, except he was trying to pick up on a girl. As Eric passed Buddy, he immediately looked towards him. "The Empire Strikes Back. Better story, improved effects." He argued, ignoring the guy he was talking to, revising their old argument in film class earlier.

Eric looked at him as well, ignoring the girl he was trying to talk to. "Not a sequel, part of a original planned trilogy." Eric corrected.

Down at the porch, Hyde and Jackie sat down together watching the party go on, Hyde was drinking a beer though Jackie wasn't drinking anything. "Hey, so are the twits being nice to you?' He asked her.

Jackie smirked, "Painfully nice."

"I figure you won't be joing with the Delta-Lambda-Zetas." Modeling his face with his hand as if he was a model.

Jackie laughed, "I think not." This was actually the first real conversation the two had alone, in a while. And they both were enjoying it, and wanted it to go on longer but then Lois and Murphy popped out in the backyard.

Sirens were heard in the backyard, "Guys! Hurry, something is up at Omega Beta Zeta! Police are everywhere!" She announced to the partygoers with a grin.

"Hurry!" Murphy yelled and suddenly the two and the rest of the partygoers started rushing to the front of the house on the lawn to see whats up. Jackie and Hyde exchanged confuse dlooks as they got up, they didn't see Eric but they saw Angie, Buddy and Mitch go together.

"What's going on?" Hyde quietly asked Jackie.

She shrugged, "I don't know. Lets go find out." She said and her and Hyde started moving along with the rest of the students in the house to the front lawn, since Omega Beta Zeta (Brooke's sorority house) was only across the street, two houses down. The two didn't rush, they actually wanted to be the last, because if this is what they think it is then people were going to be staring at them and mauling them with questions. Hyde and Jackie both had the same gut feeling about what was going on, they just hoped they were wrong, especially with Brooke being there.

When Jackie and Hyde got to the front porch they watched the sirens and police cars at the Omega Beta Zeta, there was also an ambulance, this wasn't good. Only a couple students were behind them and they rushed out to Omega Beta Zeta along with the rest of the party guests. And then there was one more party guest left, the party guest got in front of Hyde and Jackie and briefly looked at them both, a grave expression on his face. It was Eric. They all knew what was happening, they just didn't want to accept it. The look Eric gave to them was so strong, as if there was a connection. It was just one look at each other, and after the speculation with the movie theater murders there wasn't any doubt now…

It was happening again…

Eric and Hyde tried to deny it; Jackie was the only one that knew from the start. Though she desperately hoped she was wrong.

Eric then slowly walked away from them to meet with the crowd of students but Hyde and Jackie stayed there, Hyde putting a hand on Jackie's shoulder, her body nearly frozen, eyes still not taken off the Omega Beta Zeta house. She desperately hoped Brooke wasn't there when this all happened though she had a hunch that she was wrong.

At the Omega Beta Zeta house, the Paramedics were pulling a stretcher to the ambulance, the stretcher had a lifeless corpse on it, that was covered in a body bag. It was Brooke.

The flashy reporter Bernice Sigurdson was talking to a police detective, her notepad out and a pen out writing everything he could tell her at this time. "So, then it's obviously not suicide?" The detective nodded and Bernice nodded as well and started walking away from him, "Thank you." Then suddenly she ran into none other than Suzy Simpson. "Oh, Suzy dear, hi, it's not good, it's a single victim, a sorority girl. Look, I gotta go, I got a deadline." She realized and then walked off.

Suzy sighed and looked down, "Joel lets go." She ordered.

"In a minute." He answered, as he was in the news van, trying to find the camera. Suzy knew what was going on. It was effecting her, yeah it made for good stories, but these are young peoples' lives.

Then suddenly Fez appeared and Suzy saw him watch the scene with a disgusted and grave expression on his face. "It's happening again, isn't it?" She asked Fez.

"You'd love that, wouldn't you? Better hurry Suzy, you wouldn't want to get scooped." Fez told her and she glared at him.

"Move it Joel!" She yelled to the young cameraman and he walked up to her with a camera in his hands but a scared expression on his face.

"Suzy, I don't think I am cut out for this. I mean, I was brought here to do an press conference coverage."

"Do not fuck with me!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"C'mon, get your jacket, let's get you home", Hyde told her. Jackie sighed, both of their eyes not taken off the police scene now blocked with caution tape.

Jackie, indifferent, moves through the open front door, back inside the house. Her face and mind detached from what's going on. Hyde remains on the porch, watching the spectacle. Slowly, the door behind him closes, unknown to him.

Jackie moves through the living room, she grabs her coat when the phone rings. She looks at it suspiciously...knowingly...she reaches for it.

"Hello?" She hesitantly answered..

"Hello Jackie! Remember me?" The voice on the other line said back. Jackie's eyes widened. She hasn't talked to the "real" voice since Point Place, two years ago. A flood of memories came back, and also a flood of fear. The voice was low and haunting. Jackie closed her eyes. When she opens them tears are immediate. But still, she refuses to crack.

"What do you want?" Jackie barely spoke out.

"I want you…it's showtime!" The Voice has never sounded more evil...more seductive. Jackie doesn't flinch.

She holds steady.

Jackie nearly glared at the phone, "Then why don't you show your face you fucking coward!" She angrily shouted and slammed the door on the receiver.

There was silence and then…

"My pleasure…"

The Voice comes from inside the room...behind her. Jackie spins around and finds herself

staring at the...

Ghostface.

But not the one from the movie theater. The one from Jackie's nightmare long ago. It stands in the foyer archway, staring at her. A sustained moment. A stand off. Jackie doesn't move. But then the killer withdraws his trademark. A long, steel hunting knife...blood stained.

Jackie bolts as Ghostface leaps at her. She screams, dodging him. On the porch, Hyde hears her scream, he turns to the front door and he finds it locked. He starts to beat on it, not knowing what was happening but it didn't give him a good feeling. "Jackie? Jackie!?"

In the living room, Jackie just dodges Ghostface, just missing the knife's blade. And the force sent Ghostface stumbling forward, trying to catch himself, but it was too late as he fell over a chair and him and the chair crashed to the flooer. Jackie did not wait to see him get up as she bolts through the living room, to the front door. Derek beats on it from outside.

Jackie ran the front door at the foyer, she tried to open it and then suddenly Hyde appeared on the other side in the small window in the center of the door, they could see each other through it, but it was too small to break and climb through. He sees her expressions, her grave, scared expressions with tears dried and even more tears coming down her face. He remembers that face from Point Place, that face nearly broke him.

"Hyde. He's in the house. Help...me..."

She struggles with the door, there are too many locks, Ghostface is already upon her. She looks to the stairs, thinks better of it...flies through the dining room. Hyde is going nuts trying to get into the house. He moves along the porch to the windows, looking through. He watches as the Ghost Figure chases her into the kitchen. Hyde looks about the porch. He rears his foot back and kicks in the window.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Jackie moves through the kitchen to the back door. She struggles with the lock as the Ghost is right behind her. She barely makes it out the back door...

In the backyard, there's a large, fenced in yard. Lots of big oak trees. Sid flies down the back porch and into the yard. She moves across it, passed trees and shrubs. She spots a closed fence door in the back of the yard. She looks behind her to find...

She scans the yard, the Ghost Figure has completely disappeared. She moves behind a big tree, hiding behind it. Jackie stops, catches her breath, then peers from behind the tree. The yard is completely empty. She goes for the fence door, slowly moving around the tree.

She steps back, falling right into the arms of Hyde, she turns screaming.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's just me", Hyde says. "Where is he?" He asks as he takes her into his arms, comforting her, as she holds on for dear life.

"He's in the house…he's in the house", she cries onto his chest. He gently pushed her back. "Stay here!" He ordered as he ran into the house.

"No Hyde don't!"

"Jackie!" A voice yelled, she turned towards the direction of the voice to see Fez limping over. "What's going on?"

"The killer's in there with Hyde", she yells and her and Fez both looked towards the house as they both heard screams.

Hyde's screams.

Jackie cried, hearing his screams. Fez sees a baseball bat laying down on the grass and picks it up before running into the house himself.

In the house Fez, slowly and carefully checks every room on the first level, he was scared out of his mind, but he wasn't going to leave Hyde to die in here. Just as he was checking, his baseball bat in his right hand, he looked at a door.

The door had blood streamed on it. He took a deep breath before kicking it. When the door opened, he saw…

Hyde on the ground, blood pouring from his arm. Hyde jumped when the door swung open, thinking it was the killer again.

"Fez!?" Hyde yelled.

"Jackie! He's in here!" Fez yelled out to Jackie who walked in the house.

"He got me! He got me!" Hyde yelled as Fez faced him.

"Don't worry little buddy, I'm going to call the police now!" Fez shouted as he ran to the phone in the living room leaving Jackie and Hyde. Jackie just stared at him, tears were no longer falling, she just held still. The killer was getting closer and closer to her, but she'd rather die than to see her friends die. She got a rag from the kitchen, wet it lightly and ran over to Hyde and firmly placed it on there, making him squince in pain. She had noticed that his sunglasses were off, on the floor broken. He was out of breath panting, she hated seeing him this way.

The killer was ruthless but one question popped in her head for some reason…

Why didn't the killer kill Hyde?

_Please review for quicker updates to this story :)_


End file.
